Darth Jupiter
Darth James Jupiter was a Jedith master who knew both sides of the force. James was born in the River of Light and was found by Jedi Master Yoda and brought him to the Jedi temple to receive his training. James also had a vulnerable mind and was trained in the Dark Side of the Force. But he was considered to be a Jedith Master, and it was a rare sight. Young Life Jupiter had the reputation of being a Dark Jedi at times then a normal Jedi. Jupiter had a brother named Sear Jupiter and he was a Jedi General. "Jupiter, If you are a Jedith master are you so mind vulnerable you're like Quinlan Vos." "No I am not like Vos,I do not randomly turn to the dark side. I am trained in both ways of the force." "Meaning anything could happen.." That was his final conversation with Jedi Master Hassel Bondi. Jupiter was on Duro when Hassel was killed during the fire fight between Clan illcom. He jumped down and attacked the Clan members. "It's a Jedi! Stop him!.." said a Clan member. "I thought we already won this battle!" Get that Jedi.." Jupiter saw the bodies of clones and he wanted to help save them but he knew he couldn't do anything. So he decided to use his force lightning to kill the Clan members that were following him. "That's no Jedi...Its a Jedith Master! Stop your attack!!!" "Why.." said a member.. "Why? Because Jedith Masters are deadly! There are not many but they are dangerous! We need to go! Now!." Jace and the remaining Clan Members ran to their ships and went back to Mandalore. Whilst back on Duro, Jupiter was putting the bodies back on a transport back to Coruscant. Taking care Jupiter went back to Coruscant and said to Mace Windu. "Mace, the 61st Battle Corps. has returned..." "It's about time!" "No...I mean the entire Corps has been murdered..." Mace looked on in horror by what Jupiter meant. "Jedi Master Hassel Bondi was ignorant he wanted his Battle Corp to go out in style. He certainly did that didn't he.." Mace didn't have to answer that. "Jupiter you did good. Thank you.." "The battle was horrible. The whole squad and the Clan of Hazarth were brutal." Jupiter nodded and walked away. Finding help Anna was searching for help down below in the underworld, there she found Jedith Master Jupiter. "Master Jupiter.." said Anna, Jupiter turned to see her. "Anna. Hello. I am surprised you survived your ideal. What do you want?" "I want to exact revenge, on Vicious Opress.." "That is madness! You cannot duel with him. You have to do this alone Anna, I cannot interfere. here have this." Jupiter passed her a Lightsaber, and said "If you can destroy him with this you will be forever remembered." Jupiter wished her luck and walked away. Anna with a huge smile on her face said thank you and walked to exact revenge on Vicious. Later Darth Jupiter changed his mind, he helped Anna to kill Vicious Opress. Battle at Veton At Planet Veton was Anna and Jupiter searching for Vicious, but instead came the Butchers. Darth Xul and Lord Wrath against Anna and Jupiter. Wrath attacked Jupiter and a intensive battle was starting. Same time Anna and Xul fought, they was almost the same strong but Anna lost focus and fell down on the ground; Xul just cut off her hand and destroyed the lightsaber. Jupiter was now fighting both Wrath and Xul, and suddenly he was attacked from behind by Wrath and they both cut off Jupiters legs. He lated on the ground almost dying. Wrath and Xul left the spot. Anna carried Jupiter home where he got a big spider body. He left the Jedi Order and the Sith Order for exile, Anna followed him to train and become stronger. Anna then left Jupiter on Hoth. Death on Hoth When Jupiter was on the run, so he hid on Hoth. He tried to gain back his memories and any tell tale signs of awareness. But it was all in vain. He turned insane and didn't want to leave Hoth as it was his new home. As he was hiding on Hoth a contingent of battle droids were there to find and hunt him down. As he heard the steps of battle droids he reached and opened the door to see them setting fire to the outside. The battle droids then noticed Jupiter, "Look A crazy person." "That's no crazy person, that's a Jedith. Attack!" with the battle droids attacking and little option, Jupiter finally gave up and was shot down and covered in snow.